Hope, Faith, Joy
by Miaho S
Summary: Grand-père demandèrent les enfants S'il te plaît parles-nous de nos parents et de la guerre Le vieil homme plongea dans ses souvenirs. Dramione.


Les trois enfants s'approchèrent du vieil homme dans son fauteuil, légèrement hésitants. Celui-ci les regarda avec un sourire, sans rien dire. Pendant un moment ils se tinrent là, se poussant mutuellement du coude pour s'encourager à parler. Le vieil homme les entendait s'exhorter à prendre la parole à voix basse. 

« Vas-y toi, Hope » murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

La dénommée Hope lui retourna un immense regard vert sous une frange de cheveux blond.

« Pourquoi moi Faith ? Pourquoi pas toi, ou Joy ?»

La troisième petite fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel (dans un geste rappelant tellement son père que le vieil homme senti son cœur se serrer). Puis elle se planta fermement devant le fauteuil, et appela de sa petite voix : « Grand-père ? ».

L'homme blond, assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, la regarda tendrement. Le regard gris déterminé, les mèches aussi sombres que celles de son frère et de sa mère. 

« Oui ?» répondit-il. 

L'enfant sembla peser ses mots un instant, et Merlin que les triplés pouvaient lui rappeler leurs parents. 

« On... a lu que tu étais un héros de guerre... Dans un livre ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

L'adulte du retenir un sourire. Il savait parfaitement que l'expression était celle utilisée à son encontre dans le journal du matin, que les enfants n'étaient pas supposés lire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se remplir la tête avec les bêtises de la Gazette. Cependant il ne dit rien. Faith posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. 

« Parle nous de la guerre s'il te plait Grand-père. Parle nous de nos parents. »  
Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête furieusement.  
« Oui !» s'exclama Joy. « Comment était notre père ? »  
« Et maman ? » ajouta Hope. « Est-ce qu'elle était jolie ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait du Quidditch ? Tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas Grand-père ?»

Le vieil homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les deux mains sur sa canne, et glissa dans ses souvenirs.

Lucius Malefoy traversa son manoir d'un pas furieux, et pénétra dans le boudoir de sa femme.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que votre fils a fait ?!» rugit-il.

Calmement, Narcissa reposa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe, puis elle leva le regard vers son mari.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agissait aussi de votre fils, Lucius » répliqua-t-elle posément.

« Ne soyez pas ironique je vous prie ! Le moment est grave. Drago a épousé la Sang-de-bourbe ! »

La surprise ne flasha qu'une fraction de seconde sur le masque lisse de la blonde.

« Par "la Sang-de-bourbe" vous entendez... » demanda Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

« Hermione Granger, évidemment !»

Lucius se mit à arpenter la pièce à grand-pas, tournant comme un lion en cage.

« Nous devons annuler ce mariage, le faire revenir à la raison ! Invitez donc la petite Parkinson, ses parents sont loyaux au lord, elle pourra certainement lui sortir cette... fille de la tête. »

Narcissa eut un rire moqueur.

« Pansy Parkinson ressemble à un bouledogue, je doute qu'elle détourne Drago de qui que ce soit. »

« Très bien » s'énerva Lucius « La petite Greengrass alors, ou la petite Bullstrod. N'importe qui tant que son sang soit pur !»

Narcissa se leva et alla poser sa main sur le bras de son époux, dans l'espoir de calmer sa course folle.

« Chéri » murmura-t-elle « Vous savez très bien qu'aucune fille ne détournera l'esprit de Drago de cette Née-Moldue »

L'homme blond fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa femme.

« Il le faudra bien ! Comment voulez-vous que nous expliquions ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Comment pourrions-nous garder la tête haute dans les réceptions, les bals. Ce serait la disgrâce pour notre famille !»

« Le bonheur de notre fils ne vaut-il pas n'importe quelle disgrâce ?! » interrogea Narcissa, soudainement agacée.

Lucius la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

« Vous le saviez » murmura-t-il.

« J'ignorais de qui il s'agissait » le détrompa la Lady. « Mais il m'avait confié il y a déjà quelques temps son amour pour une personne qu'il ne pouvait espérer épouser avec votre accord. »

La blonde posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son mari et leva vers lui un regard triste.

« Il est notre unique enfant. Ne mérite-t-il pas d'être heureux ? Nous même avons fait un mariage d'amour ».

Lucius recula d'un pas en secouant la tête et attrapa les poignets de Narcissa.

« Il en est hors de question ! Vous et moi sommes Sang-Pur et d'excellente famille, rien ne pouvait s'opposer à notre mariage. Je ne laisserai jamais, vous m'entendez bien, jamais mon fils avec cette petite intrigante ! Je vous interdis de lui parler tant qu'il ne l'aura pas quittée. » gronda-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit du boudoir en claquant la porte.

Lucius ajusta sa lavallière, puis jeta un regard fier à sa femme. Elle était, comme toujours, magnifique. Il lui tendit galamment son bras, qu'elle prit avec grâce.

« Vous êtes splendide, chérie » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Narcissa, avant qu'elle ne remette en place son masque lisse de toute émotions afin qu'ils puissent faire leur entrée.

Cette soirée au ministère était d'une importance particulière pour Lucius. Il devait obtenir subtilement des soutiens pour le Lord Noir et mettre en place en toute discrétion des pions dans le ministère, de gré ou de force. Merlin merci, le Lord Malefoy était particulièrement doué pour le sortilège d'Impero.

Leur arrivée attira évidemment l'attention, et Lucius entraîna son épouse de salutations en salutations. Les bonnes connaissances étaient la clé d'un statut social élevé.  
Il finit par apercevoir le ministre lui-même. Un point essentiel de sa mission de ce soir.

« Venez ma chère » dit-il attirant Narcissa à sa suite. Sa femme si belle avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès du ministre de la Magie. « Nous devons présenter nos hommages à Monsieur le Ministre. »

Ils traversèrent la salle de bal, continuant à distribuer salutations et hochements de tête gracieux. Ils étaient tout proche lorsque Lucius stoppa brusquement. En grande conversation avec Rufus Scrimgeour, il venait d'apercevoir une chevelure brune aisément reconnaissable. Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ? » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mais il reconnut immédiatement la tête blonde qui accompagnait la jeune femme.  
«Drago !» souffla sa femme à ses côtés.

Elle fit un pas en direction du jeune couple qui discutait toujours avec l'homme politique, mais Lucius la retint fermement. L'épouse de son fils détourna soudain la tête et les aperçus. Elle adressa quelques mots à Drago, puis après un dernier échange et une poignée de main, le ministre quitta le jeune couple qui se dirigea vers eux.

« Père » salua froidement Drago, inclinant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

L'aîné des Malefoy pouvait sentir la tension de sa femme contre lui. Se tournant vers elle, Drago ajouta : « Mère, comment allez-vous ?» Sa voix était beaucoup plus chaleureuse.  
Aussitôt la main de Narcissa sur son bras sembla plus légère.

« Très bien mon chéri » murmura-t-elle gaiement. « Et toi que deviens-t...»  
Lucius l'interrompit brutalement.

« Drago, je te prie d'ôter cette fille de ma vue ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici !»

Immédiatement, la tension retomba sur le petit groupe et Drago se tendit. Sa voix était polaire lorsqu'il répondit.

« Hermione est ma femme, elle a tous les droits d'être ici. »

« Et ce mariage est la pire des mésalliances possible. » renchérit son père d'une voix tout aussi froide. « Il est grand temps pour toi, Fils, de cesser cette mascarade et de rentrer dans le rang. Tu as passé l'âge des rebellions adolescente !»

« Cela n'a rien d'une comédie, Père ! » s'emporta Drago. « J'aime Hermione, et jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit s'immiscer entre elle et moi. Nous sommes mariés légalement, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

« Je ne laisserai pas cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe entrer dans la famille ! » aboya Lucius.

« Père ! »  
«Lucius !» s'exclamèrent en même temps Narcissa et Drago.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » ajouta ce dernier.

Hermione pressa la main de Drago. 

« Ça ne fait rien, j'ai l'habitude » murmura-t-elle.  
« Il est hors de question que je laisse mon père t'insulter !»  
« Nous ne pouvons pas faire un esclandre ici. » déclara fermement la jeune femme.

Lucius remarqua qu'effectivement, les autres invités commençaient à regarder dans leur direction, intrigués. Il redressa la tête et leur lança un regard hautain.

« Cette histoire n'est pas finie » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de faire demi-tour, traînant Narcissa dans son sillage.

Lucius retrouva la quiétude de son manoir, épuisé. Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre faisait rage, sans qu'un côté ne semble prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Sa guerre contre l'épouse de son fils n'avait pas eu plus d'effet. Il avait eu beau hurler, tempêter, menacer, rien n'y avait fait, Drago avait continuer à lui tenir tête. Pire, il s'était avéré que lui et la Sang-de-bourbe s'étaient marié au Nom de la Magie, des liens sacrés et inaltérables. Une vieille coutume Sang-Pur plutôt inusitée. Le scandale avait été cataclysmique. Au final lorsque le lord avait appris la chose il avait dû renier son fils.

L'envie de retrouver sa femme fit son chemin. Il l'avait un peu négligée ces derniers temps. Leur relation était légèrement tendue depuis la découverte du mariage aventureux de leur fils. Narcissa avait toujours eut tendance à le gâter au-delà du raisonnable et à lui passer tous ses caprices, songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

Arrivant près du bureau de son épouse, ou il pensait la trouver à cette heure-ci, rédigeant son courrier, il entendit des voix. Il fut un instant surpris, Narcissa ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle attendait une visite le jour même. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal qu'elle reçoive des amies, il se sentait un peu moins coupable de sa défection des jours passés. Il décida de jouer de courtoisie et de saluer la Lady en visite, aussi continua-t-il son chemin vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba des nues. La jeune femme à l'intérieur n'avait rien d'une Lady. Une énorme touffe de cheveux en broussailles, des yeux ambrés couleur whisky. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger ! Hermione Granger dans SON manoir, en train de discuter avec SA femme !

« Que faîtes-vous ici ?!» agressa-t-il immédiatement la jeune femme.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers lui avec des mines d'enfants coupables, comme si elles N'AVAIENT PAS remarqué sa présence auparavant. Aussitôt la plus jeune se leva, fourra quelque chose dans son sac et attrapa son manteau et son écharpe.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte » déclara-t-elle. Se tournant vers Narcissa elle ajouta « Je peux compter sur vous ? » La blonde hocha la tête « Soyez en assurée. »

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la Née Moldue, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte précipitamment la pièce.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Narcissa pour se tourner vers son mari, mécontente.

« Ne pouvez-vous apprendre à vous tenir un peu ?!» l'apostropha-t-elle.

« Mais... Enfin... » bégaya Lucius, offusqué. « Cette... femme n'a rien à faire chez moi ! Imaginez que je sois venu avec des amis, qu'auraient-ils pensé... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'auraient pensé les autres Mangemorts, je suppose » coupa froidement Narcissa. Elle se leva gracieusement et dépassa son mari sans un regard. « Je dois avouer que cela m'importe peu, mon cher. » rajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Lucius rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et vérifia que son masque était bien en place. Une attaque d'envergure était prévue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une première vague de Mangemorts, ceux de peu de valeurs, novices et Sangs impurs, la chair à canon, était déjà partie. Leur mission était de causer le plus de dommages possibles, et d'épuiser les forces de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Lui faisait partie de la deuxième vague, les Mangemorts de la première heure, les Sang-Pur. Ils arrivaient pour finir le travail. Le signal de départ retentit et il transplana. Sur l'allée marchande, le chaos régnait. L'air était noir de fumée, des cris retentissaient. Des flammes léchaient les façades de certaines boutiques.

Lucius ne perdit pas de temps, lançant sortilège sur sortilège. Il venait de lancer un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux à un membre de l'Ordre, lorsqu'une chevelure claire attira son regard.

« Non » murmura-t-il, soudain défait.

Que faisait son fils sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Se battant du côté de l'Ordre, qui plus est. Il réalisa rapidement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Si son fils était là, son... épouse ne devait pas être bien loin. Il fut pris d'une rage sans nom. Cette maudite femme mettait la vie de son fils en danger, en l'entraînant dans ses batailles. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion de régler le problème.

Il ne fut pas long à repérer la chevelure broussailleuse de son cauchemar personnel. Il ne tarda pas à la prendre pour cible, protégé derrière son masque, déroulant son répertoire de sort les plus tordus qu'il connaisse. Tandis qu'elle virevoltait, évitant chaque mauvais sort et répliquant coup pour coup, il se dut d'avouer, bien malgré lui, qu'elle était plutôt douée. Mais les maléfices de Lucius la faisaient sans cesse reculer et elle finit par trébucher sur des décombres, s'étalant misérablement sur le sol noir de suie. Enfin, la faille qu'il attendait. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle aubaine. Alors qu'elle avait ses yeux ambrés, agrandis par la peur, fixés sur lui, il leva sa baguette, de terribles imprécations au bord des lèvres. Mais il ne termina pas son geste. Son fils s'était soudain dressé entre lui et sa cible, le regard emplis d'une colère telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » hurla-t-il. « Je ne vous le pardonnerait jamais ! Vous. N'êtes. Plus. Mon père !»

Lucius porta sa main gantée à sa tête, se rendant soudainement compte que sa capuche avait glissé à son insu pendant la bataille, dévoilant sa chevelure blonde. Drago profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour aider son épouse à se relever. La soutenant par la taille, il lança un dernier regard de mépris à son père avant de transplaner.

Lucius errait chez lui à la fois perdu et furieux. Il n'avait pas été capable de régler le problème, lors de la bataille, quelques jours plus tôt. Pire, il semblerait bien qu'il y ait définitivement perdu son fils. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de contacter son héritier, depuis les mots affreux qu'avait prononcé ce dernier. Mais le jeune homme s'était montré implacable, refusant de lui adresser la parole. La situation avait totalement dérapé, Lucius devait bien l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais été question de rompre éternellement les liens avec son fils. Seulement de lui faire briser ce mariage déplorable et préjudiciable. Il avait besoin du soutien et des conseils de sa femme. Il la trouva dans sa chambre. S'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, il observa un instant sa femme s'affairer, le brillant de sa chevelure claire, la délicatesse de ses mains, la grâce de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle maniait sa baguette.

« Narcissa, chérie. » appela-t-il doucement.

Son épouse tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, sans interrompre ses activités. « Oui ? »

Il lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, racontant le désastre de la bataille.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire » murmura-t-il.

« Êtes-vous vraiment prêt à écouter mes conseils ? » demanda calmement Narcissa.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça son mari.

La blonde soupira. Elle n'avait l'air qu'à moitié convaincue par l'affirmation de son mari. Celui-ci en fut vaguement vexé, mais il attendit la suite.

« Chéri » reprit la sorcière « Il vous suffit d'admettre qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre ce mariage. Drago aime Hermione. Acceptez-le une bonne fois pour toute et Drago se réconciliera avec vous en moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour le dire. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, signe rare de contrariété.

« Je suis prêt à accepter tous les conseils sauf celui-ci. Je ne pourrais jamais tolérer cette Sang-de-bourbe dans ma famille. Mes ancêtres s'en retourneraient dans leur tombe. » contra-t-il.

Narcissa soupira à nouveau, pas vraiment surprise de sa réponse, et reprit ses occupations. Sans même, relever la tête vers lui, elle clôt la conversation.

« Alors, et j'en suis désolée, je ne peux rien pour vous ».

L'irritation de Lucius revint à grand pas. Au lieu de l'aider, sa femme préférait... Préférait quoi ? Qu'était-elle en train de faire d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce, l'homme blond s'intéressa aux actions de son épouse. Celle-ci, avec d'élégant coup de baguette était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans sa malle, posée sur le lit.

« Que faites-vous ?» s'étonna-t-il enfin.

« Cela me semble évident très cher » répliqua Narcissa, « je fais mes bagages. »

Lucius en resta coi quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Je le voit bien » s'agaça-t-il. « Mais il ne me semble pas me rappeler que nous ayons prévu un voyage. »

« Non en effet, nous n'avons rien prévu. » acquiesça son épouse. « Je pars seule. »

« Et puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller sans m'en prévenir ? »

« Non » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ajouta un dernier vêtement et clôt sa malle d'un geste souple de la baguette. La faisant léviter, elle enfila son manteau.  
La colère emporta Lucius. Narcissa ne pouvait partir, l'abandonner maintenant, alors que la situation, avec le Lord comme avec son fils, était si compliquée.

« Je vous interdit de partir ! » rugit-il.

Narcissa ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de sursauter.

« Je voudrais bien vous voir essayer de m'en empêcher. » lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Il porta la main à sa baguette, mais la colère implacable dans les yeux de sa femme lui fit fléchir son geste.

« Je vous en prie, chéri, allez-y et vous apprendrez facilement que je n'ai pas perdu la main depuis mes années à Poudlard. »

Comprenant que tout cela allait bien trop loin, Lucius préféra changer de tactique. Adoptant un air défait, et seulement à moitié simulé, il murmura :

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, j'ai besoin de vous... »

Le regard de Narcissa se radoucit. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui sa valise flottant dans son sillage, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son mari et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle recula, et d'un air désolé ajouta doucement :

« Je sais, mais quelqu'un à encore plus besoin de moi que vous. »

Et elle disparut hors du manoir.

La vie dans le manoir semblait bien solitaire à Lucius depuis que sa femme était partie. Dans cette immense demeure vide de toute présence autre que les elfes de maison, quantité fort négligeable pour le maître des lieux, il tournait en rond, attendant les rares visites de son épouse. Mais il n'avait jamais pu lui arracher le secret de son nouveau lieu de villégiature, et cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Sans oser se l'avouer il était inquiet. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur l'absence de Narcissa. Il avait bien essayé de les faire taire, prétendant que Narcissa s'était rendue au chevet d'une lointaine vieille tante malade, en France, rien n'y faisait. Certain prétendaient même qu'elle était passée dans l'autre camp. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Jamais Narcissa ne l'aurait trahi de la sorte. Cependant sa propre fidélité avait été remise en question et il avait dû assurer, et prouver, encore et encore sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le feu dans la cheminée flamba soudainement et vira au vert, annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Il souhaita un instant que ça soit Narcissa qui revienne, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il recomposa son masque de froideur, juste à temps avant que Théodore Nott Senior ne fasse son entrée.

« Lucius » le salua ce dernier d'un ton sec. « Je suis venu te prévenir, au nom de notre amitié. »

Le cœur de l'aîné des Malefoy se serra. Il savait que Lord Nott sortait d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses pensées allèrent à son fils unique. Cette guerre lui avait-elle finalement coûté son fils unique ? Mais son vis-à-vis reprenait la parole.

« Le Lord a découvert pourquoi Narcissa a déserté le Manoir. Elle a rejoint l'Ordre, et elle cache quelque chose pour eux. Il a donné l'ordre de la tuer. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Le cœur de Lucius tomba dans sa poitrine. Narcissa, sa Narcissa passée à L'Ordre du Phoenix ? Menacée de mort par Le Lord lui-même ? Sa bien-aimée Narcissa, l'amour de sa vie, en sursis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la trouve. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Vu l'efficacité du camp de la Lumière pour cacher les Potter lors de la première guerre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un des Mangemorts les plus zélé ne trouve son épouse.

L'air devint soudain plus lourd, et il sentit l'intrusion dans les limites magique du Manoir. Une colonne de fumée s'éleva devant lui, laissant place à ce qui ressemblait à l'étrange, et horrifiant, mélange d'un homme et d'un serpent.  
Aussitôt, Nott s'inclina, murmurant :

« Maître. »

Ne lui prêtant aucune attention, le sorcier noir se tourna vers son hôte forcé.

« Lucius » siffla-t-il. « Je vois que l'on t'a déjà prévenu. Il semblerait que ta femme ait décidé de me défier. Elle garde apparemment un Trésor pour l'Ordre, un Trésor de Guerre que je veux absolument récupérer. »

Le peu de couleur qui restait dans le visage de Lucius quitta ses joues.  
Il se jeta au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître » balbutia-t-il. « Je vous en prie. »

Il ressentit les effets du sortilège Doloris, hurlant de douleur.

« Épargne moi tes geignements, Lucius, tu sais très bien que cela m'insupporte. »

Tentant de reprendre contenance malgré le sortilège de torture qui brûlait encore chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, Lucius affermit sa voix.

« Maitre, je vous ai toujours bien servi. Narcissa a dû perdre la tête. C'est la folie qui court dans le sang des Black, c'est la seule explication plausible. Maître, je vous en prie, épargnez-la. »

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé.

« Et Dumbledore pensait que l'amour est un pouvoir. L'amour est une faiblesse, la pire de toute. »

Il repoussa Lucius du bout des pieds.

« Soit. Si elle coopère, je te rendrai ta femme. Mais il te faudra apprendre à la tenir. Endoloris !»

La séance de torture dura encore un moment avant que le Lord Noir ne lève sa baguette, laissant Lucius tremblant sur le sol. Ce dernier se releva, étonné de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Certes la séance avait été plus que douloureuse, mais au moins la vie de sa femme était sauve.

« Bien, bien » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Nott, puisque tu es là, tu te chargeras des recherches. Ramène-moi ce Trésor, à tout prix ! »

Lucius était un homme brisé. Pâle, les cheveux défaits, et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, il s'appuyait sur sa canne bien plus que d'ordinaire. Il pénétra dans son bureau, il n'avait goût à rien mais il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires.

Il ne marqua aucune surprise, aucune colère en trouvant Hermione Granger campée derrière son bureau.

« Que voulez-vous vous encore ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Me prendre mon fils et ma femme ne vous suffisait pas ? Que vous faut-il de plus ?»

Il la fixa, une fureur froide se répandant peu à peu dans ses veines. Elle lui retourna son regard, ne montrant aucune peur, malgré la main de Lucius qui agrippait convulsivement sa canne ou elle savait sa baguette cachée. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire et son visage trahissait la tristesse et la fatigue qui l'habitaient. Sa main était sur une enveloppe posée sur le bureau et ses doigts semblaient hésiter à la quitter.

« Drago ne voulait pas que je vienne... » murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante « Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois... »

Elle se redressa et raffermit sa voix, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi Narcissa est morte. La raison pour laquelle elle s'est sacrifiée. Je pense que vous devez savoir ce qu'est le Trésor de la Guerre. »

Les doigts quittèrent l'enveloppe à regret, la laissant sur le bureau. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, Lucius laissa finalement sa haine éclater.

« Rien de ce que vous puissiez dire dans cette enveloppe ne m'importe ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais EXACTEMENT pourquoi Narcissa est morte. Elle est morte parce que vous l'avez tuée ! Vous avez tué ma famille ! Tout ça est de VÔTRE FAUTE ! » hurla-t-il.

Alors qu'il crachait son venin, il avait acculé la jeune femme contre la porte et noué ses doigts autour de sa gorge, serrant de toute ses forces. Il sentit soudain la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer sous son menton. Il reprit ses esprits et son regard tomba sur la sorcière qui avait ruiné sa vie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais son visage était déterminé.

« Drago avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Elle appuya d'avantage sa baguette contre la pomme d'Adam de Lucius, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais. J'avais de la peine pour vous. Narcissa vous a aimé et défendu jusqu'au bout. Je me suis dit que peut-être elle avait raison et vous pouviez encore être sauvé. Que vous pourriez m'aider à protéger mon Trésor. De toute évidence j'avais tort. C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez, je vous rassure Monsieur Malefoy ! » gronda-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Lucius resta là, inspirant de grande goulée d'air pour se calmer puis se rendit jusqu'au bureau ou le narguait toujours l'enveloppe. Il envisagea un moment d'y mettre le feu. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il posa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes. Merlin que sa femme lui manquait. Il finit par prendre l'enveloppe et la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il y penserait plus tard. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait. A ses côtés, Lucius ne disait rien, encore à son chagrin malgré les mois passés. Mais les Mangemorts avaient enfin localisé l'endroit où l'Ordre dissimulait le fameux Trésor, et fait tomber les dernières barrières de protection. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avait débarqué aussitôt, et le lieu fourmillait de combattants. A grand coup de baguette, Voldemort se frayait un chemin vers un lieux plus reculé de la maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la foule et les Mangemorts qui les suivaient s'amenuisaient. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le cercle restreint et les membres les plus anciens de l'Ordre. Ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés, signe qu'ils touchaient au but. Alors que le Lord Noir s'engouffrait dans une pièce, Lucius se retrouva bloqué par un Maugrey Fol Oeil acharné. Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce voisine, qui lui fit louper un battement de cœur. Il haïssait la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il la haïssait de tout son être. Mais il ne pourrait jamais, jamais haïr le nom qu'elle prononçait.

« Drago !»

Non. Non. Tuer sa femme n'avait donc pas suffit à l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Il avait fallu qu'ils impliquent son fils dans cette histoire de Trésor ? Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ça soit sa famille qui prenne soin de ce fichu Trésor ? Il senti l'enveloppe lui brûler la peau depuis la poche de sa cape. Il ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Il se disait maintenant qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Il se débarrassa de Fol Œil d'un grand geste de la baguette et s'approcha de la pièce les jambes tremblantes.

A l'intérieur, le Lord était en train de s'acharner sur un dôme de magie dorée. Au centre du dôme se trouvait son fils, une estafilade sanguinolente barrant sa poitrine et la femme Granger. Ils se faisaient face, les yeux fermés, se tenant les mains et murmurant une litanie. Dans un parc derrière eux trois jeunes enfants regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux apeurés. Drago avait l'air mal en point. De la sueur coulait sur son front et il était agité de frissons. Au moment où Lucius entra dans la chambre, il s'effondra. Sans s'interrompre dans son incantation, Hermione Granger se tourna vers Voldemort, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air de défi dans le regard. La situation dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrête chuchotis. Le dôme, que rien ne semblait pouvoir traverser se dissipa. Alors seulement elle sembla noter la présence de son beau-père. Elle sembla un instant déçue.

« Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous pour protéger mes Trésors... » souffla-t-elle juste avant que l'avada kedavra ne la cueille en pleine poitrine. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana. Repoussant son corps du bout du pieds, il se dirigea vers le parc.

« L'amour. » prononça-t-il avec dégoût. « Décidément bien inefficace pour un pouvoir supposer immense. »

Il étudia un instant les trois enfants, avant de lever sa baguette. Pointant celui du milieu, un petit garçon aux yeux gris, il formula le sortilège de mort. Le trait de lumière verte fusa vers le bébé. Puis juste comme il atteignait le parc, l'univers sembla exploser. La déflagration atteignit Lucius, encore près de la porte, le couchant par terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la pièce était dévastée, à l'exception de l'endroit où se trouvaient les petits. Voldemort se dressait toujours devant eux mais il ressemblait à une vision d'horreur. Ses blessures étaient au-delà du descriptible et il transplana aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée noire. Le dernier des Malefoy rampa jusqu'au corps de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait aucun trésor dans la pièce. Posant la tête de son unique héritier sur ses genoux, incapable de réaliser totalement que ce dernier ne se relèverait jamais, ne lui adresserait plus jamais son insolent sourire en coin, il sortit l'enveloppe de sa cape. A l'intérieur se trouvait une simple photo. Trois bambins, aux yeux gris et whisky regardaient l'objectif, lui adressant des signes de leurs petites menottes ou des grands sourires. Encore plus perdu, il retourna l'image. Sur l'autre face étaient simplement écrits quelques mots qu'une voix, celle de Potter, prononça derrière lui.

« Un jour viendront les Trois, fruits de l'Ombre et la Lumière, du Cristal et du Limon. Ils seront l'Espoir, la Foi et la Joie. Les Trois détermineront l'avenir de la Magie. »

Une tristesse sans nom régnait dans les yeux du Survivant. Une fatigue qui n'était pas de son âge.

« C'est une prophétie. »

Il posa son regard sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Traversant la pièce, il vint placer les mains des deux époux décédés l'une dans l'autre. Puis désignant les trois enfants à tour de rôle, il les présenta :

« Voici Joy, au milieu c'est Faith, et là Hope. Les enfants d'Hermione »

Il dégagea tendrement une boucle du visage de la jeune femme. Puis se tournant vers Lucius, qui tenait toujours son fils contre lui, il ajouta :

« Les enfants de Drago. De nombreuses personnes, dont Voldemort, pensent qu'ils sont les Trois de la prophétie. A cause de leurs prénoms. »

Il ferma les yeux et apparut soudain comme un gamin épuisé. Lucius se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Il se demanda à quoi rimait cette guerre. Celui qui devait ramener la grandeur des Sang-Purs venait de décimer sa famille, une des familles les plus pure qu'il soit. Et dans sa folie, il menait la guerre à des enfants.

« Les enfants... » souffla le patriarche Malefoy « Que vont-ils devenir ?»

Potter leva les yeux vers les trois petits.

« Nous trouverons une autre cachette, une autre personne pour s'occuper d'eux. L'ordre va les protéger, évidemment. »

« Parce qu'ils sont les Trois de la prophétie... »

« Parce que ce sont des enfants ! » cracha le jeune sorcier. « Parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû être mêlés à cette stupide guerre, parce qu'ils auraient dû grandir en toute liberté, dans l'amour de leur parent ! »

Lucius le considéra un instant, réfléchissant. Mais au fond de lui sa décision était déjà prise.

« Potter » commença-t-il. Il hésita. « La S... La femme Granger, elle a exécuté un rituel de protection sur les enfants... »

« Je sais. De la vieille Magie. Elle a trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque des Black. Le sortilège de Lily. C'était en cas de dernier recours... Au fait, ça fait trois ans que son nom c'est Malefoy. »

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié.

« Je sais. » Il revint au sujet initial « Ça les a préservés de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Potter eut l'air agacé par l'appellation, et Lucius du réprimer une pointe de satisfaction. L'heure n'était plus à cette vieille rivalité. Le plus jeune semblait penser pareil car il répondit tout de même.

« Je suis la preuve que cette protection a des limites. Cela n'empêchera pas Voldemort de s'en prendre à eux. »

« Ce que je veux dire Potter, c'est que l'attaque contre cette protection a eu des conséquences pour le Seign... Pour Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Le jeune sorcier tourna violemment la tête vers lui, le scrutant du regard. Il sembla tergiverser un moment. Lucius reprit la parole.

« Ça serait l'occasion idéale pour mettre fin à cette absurdité. Il sera bien trop faible pour s'en prendre à vous avec de la Magie Noire. »

Potter plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à localiser son quartier général. Ne parlons même pas d'y pénétrer. »

« Peut-être. Mais vous n'aviez encore jamais coopérer avec un Mangemort du premier cercle. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais me fier à vous ? Je suis supposé croire que vous changeriez de camps comme ça, soudainement ? Vous qu'on appelle son bras droit ?!»

« Je viens de perdre toute ma famille des mains du Lord Noir ! Alors oui vous êtes juste supposé me croire. Je ne peux pas permettre que tout ce qui me reste de ma femme et de mon fils » Il fit un geste en direction des trois bébés. « Soit anéantis dans une guerre qui n'a plus aucun sens !»

Le Survivant médita ces paroles quelques minutes puis se redressa.

« Très bien ! Alors nous y allons maintenant, juste vous et moi. Je ne mettrai pas l'Ordre en danger.»

Il lui tendit la main pour transplaner, serrant sa baguette.

Les journaux posés sur la table basse, dans le grand salon du manoir, clamaient des titres ronflants.

« Le triomphe du Survivant !»  
« Lucius Malefoy, héro de guerre. »  
«Potter et Malefoy vainqueurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

L'opinion publique avait fait de lui un héros pour avoir retourné sa veste au dernier moment. Potter n'avait rien dit, lui non plus. Si ça pouvait lui éviter Azkaban... Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il se terrait dans son manoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, Potter était venu. Et ils se tenaient là, chacun dans un fauteuil, face à face, à se regarder en chien de faïence.  
Les images de ce qu'il s'était passé au refuge du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que les fantômes de son fils et de sa femme planaient entre eux.  
Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche, l'air hésitant, puis la referma.  
Lucius décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Comment vont les enfants ?»

Il brûlait d'envie de demander à les voir. Mais il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas moisir en prison, à la merci des Détraqueurs.

Potter eut l'air gêné. Sa main vint gratter sa nuque et il prit enfin la parole.

« C'est justement à propos d'eux que je voulais vous parler » dit-il.

Lucius eut un pincement au cœur. Était-il arrivé quelque chose aux triplés ? Par Merlin, pas eux. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, les dernières miettes de sa famille éteinte. Potter reprit :

« Je... Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Il désigna les tabloïds éparpillés sur la table.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, Monsieur Malefoy, les journaux ont fait leurs choux gras de notre victoire... »

« Balivernes. » ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Lucius.

Le Survivant hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« Cependant je suis la cible des journalistes et des paparazzis. Ma maison, square Grimmaurd, est prise d'assaut tous les jours, sans compter qu'elle est à nouveau le QG de l'Ordre et donc soumise à d'incessants va-et-vient. En bref pas vraiment un environnement sain et stable pour élever des enfants... »

Lucius crut comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme, et il s'efforça à ne pas sentir trop d'espoir. Cela ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait.

« Molly s'occupe d'eux, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, mais avec sa propre famille et la perte de Percy... Je ne veux pas lui imposer ce fardeau supplémentaire. »

« Potter, êtes-vous en train de me demander... »

« Bien-sûr je participerai à leur éducation, vous ne seriez pas seul !» s'exclama précipitamment l'élu.

« Potter, vous me détestez, moi et tout ce que je représente... »

Le Survivant le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous détestait. Je détestais l'image que je me faisais de vous, celle que vous donniez en public. Mais j'ai grandi, et je pense que vous aussi, vous avez changé, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Vous savez, de temps en temps, Drago nous parlait de l'enfance merveilleuse qu'il avait eu avec vous. Vous lui manquiez énormément, et ce qu'il nous racontait, les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec nous... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais de vous. Je pense que pour votre famille, vous êtes un autre homme. Et Faith, Joy et Hope sont votre famille. Alors je pense, non, je SAIS qu'ils seront bien traités et bien élevé ici. Et puis je serai là pour éviter que vous ne leur mettiez de mauvaises idées en tête. »

Lucius lutta contre les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux à l'évocation de Drago. Mais sa gorge était trop serrée, alors en premier lieu il se contenta d'un signe de tête.  
Puis d'une voix étranglée, il annonça :

« J'accepte. Bien évidemment que j'accepte. »

Potter eut l'air soulagé. Il s'était de toute évidence attendu à devoir argumenter davantage.

« A partir de quand pouvez-vous les recevoir ?»

« Grand-père ? »

Lucius rouvrit les yeux et regarda les trois enfants qui attendaient sa réponse, le regardant avec étonnement et une pointe d'inquiétude.  
Une voix joyeuse le tira de l'embarras.

« Allons les enfants, laissez votre grand-père tranquille, vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas parler du passé !»

Les trois enfants firent volte-face, se jetant dans les bras du nouveau venu.

« Oncle Harry !»

Par-dessus leurs épaules, Harry Potter jeta un regard entendu à Lucius, lequel répondit par un mouvement de tête reconnaissant.

« Évidemment que ta maman était jolie, Hope » déclara ensuite le jeune homme. « Par contre je crains bien qu'elle n'ait jamais joué au Quidditch de sa vie. Par contre, ton papa, lui, était un excellent attrapeur. » ajouta-t-il.

Puis il gonfla la poitrine, pris une pause avantageuse de bodybuilder et poursuivit d'une voix faussement vantarde :

« Mais pas autant que moi bien sûr !»

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Harry leur ébouriffa les cheveux à tour de rôle. Puis sortant sa baguette, il fit venir à lui une Pensine.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer des souvenirs de vos parents, c'est encore mieux que de raconter des histoires vous ne croyez pas ? »


End file.
